


I only felt religion when I laid with you.

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Daydreaming, Feelings Realization, Gay Character, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angsty, ansgt, im very mad about how this ended, kyle does not get any love, kyle needs love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Kyle shook that out of his thoughts, right now, this moment would be exciting. the events in the moonlight will be much better than his fantasies. it would be real. they would kiss, hands would travel, Davíd would whisper sweet things that would make Kyle's heart flutter in a way that feels right.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I only felt religion when I laid with you.

Davíd couldn't help but stare. His eyes lingering over the way kyles exposed shoulders that where fluttered in sweat, dazzled in the sun. Sure, maybe Kyle was merely shorter then most of the guys in school, sure maybe he had cocky little gestures that almost made it seem he was portraying a female, but god damn did the boy make davíd heart race.

Both settled on the bench, they had been playing a quick game of basketball to ease the stress they both held at home. Kyle reaches out as he took a giant big gulp from his water bottle, little slots of droplets creasing down his face as he pulled it from his lips.

If that wasn't getting the Latino riled up yet, it sure as hell kicked in when Kyle gave a glance towards him.   
Passions filled eyes meeting with his own, as kyles lanky and slim arm drawn out as he offered the bottle to the taller boy.

He gave a toothy smile, reaching out to meet him halfway as he took the bottle from the boy's fingers, his own much bigger ones colliding with kyles ever so slightly. A single touch of passion that swirled both of their stomachs into a fine twist of pleasure.

Davíd brought the opening to his lips, his eyes fastened with kyles as his mouth began to fill with the cool liquid. God.. did davíd want this to be completely something else, something thicker and certainly not clear. God did he wish that his tongue was crashing against something similar to the opening of the water bottle, something as small as it, but most definitely pinker.

Davíd just knew that Kyle's skin was untouched, unfazed by other hands in any way erotic. It was such a strong craving, the feeling of wanting to be his first, to be the little Jews first awakening into something that felt so intense.   
It would feel so empowering, feeling like he had utterly destroyed this boy innocence's, no- that wasn't the word, destroyed didn't seem right. What seemed right was capture, like some animal in a cage, he would capture the boy's innocence and store it away in his deepest memories. his fondest memories.

As he handed the bottle back, he felt it get snatched a bit too quickly than a friendly gesture. Narrow eyes watching the Jewish boy fumble with his bag as he pushed the bottle inside, zipping it into safekeeping.

As Kyle gave another quick sideways glance, his gaze was kept with davíds. The way that the ginger looked vastly towards the boy's lips, his eyes grounding as it just stared and stared. A word wasn't spoken; did they even need to say anything?   
Soon it would be getting dark, the clouds already started to display into a more darkened shade of blue as the sun drawn towards its destination.

"I should get home.." the smaller one had spoken out into the air, tearing his eyes off of the Latinos lips as he shuffled around his bag a few more times.

"Or...you could stay?"

Definitely- most definitely did Kyle Broflovski want to stay. He did, he wanted, he needed to stay. But not in the open, not with his feet on the pavement in the small little fenced-in area for a basketball net, he needed to stay with davíd.

But Kyle should get home, he should be slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he stands up. He should by now be waving to davíd as they part ways. He should be opening his front door. He should be saying hello to his mother and father as he dashed towards his room and falls against his bed in a dazed state of mind.

But he didn't.   
He should have, but he didn't.

"Davíd... I dont want to continue playing basketball."   
That was the truth, right now kyle only wanted to be sharing spit with the boy. He wanted to be touched and cared for as he finally felt satisfaction from another person. He finally was able to feel confident with the side of him that wanted to kiss a boy.

Maybe it was wrong, even though his mother believed in gay rights, she could never dream of having a gay as a son. Right? They were Jewish, it was wrong in their culture, in the books, for most religion it's wrong.   
But Kyle wasn't thinking about what other people want, all his life he has been thinking about what other people wanted. It was his time, he gets to be the center of attention. And god damn did Kyle dream about the Latino being the one to give him what he wanted, what he craved.

"I don't either." He responded, reaching out to put his ball into his own bag.

Davíd wanted kyle to stay, Kyle wanted to be asked to stay, but both Damn well knew that it wasn't just to throw some hoops and maybe even sometimes brush up against each other. It would be platonic during a game with other people, like token, for example, Kyle wouldn't overthink when his shoulder brushed with tokens. But when it was just the two of them, Davíd and Kyle, he happened to make tiniest mistakes just so that Davíd would steal the ball so that their bodies could press against each other. Just for a moment, even for a second, it was enough- no it wasn't. It wasn't enough for Kyle, he wanted more, he needed it. He was so sick with the pining and the trying to figure out if the guy you had secretly been having a crush on was also gay. He was so tired of it.

"If I stay I might kiss you."   
Such confidence lead by the smaller boy, the ginger Jew, the jersey kid. Maybe it was the jersey in him that spoke of his dying attention to be loved romantically. or maybe it was because he finally weighed the calculations that Davíd liked him back. He had too, it wasn't like Kyle didn't notice that Davíd was just as eager to touch him as he was of him.

Davíd was left without words, did he even hear correctly? Was he seriously hearing that kyle, the small fierce redhead, wouldn't be able to handle being close to Davíd without wanted to connect their lips?   
He had to think of something cool to say, he couldn't be like Kenny; who would give a wink and pull Kyle closer. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to go at the same pace as Kyle. So, with a small smile on his thinner lips, he stopped fiddling with the zipper on his backpack as he gave a reply.

"If you stay, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me."   
Sure... not as smooth as he would like it to have been. But what was there to say? He had been crushing on kyle since they where kids. He didn't know anything other then Kyle, he had waited so long, and he was finally hearing the words he wanted to hear. So... he didn't feel too bad for not being as cool as he possibly can be, because he knew Kyle wouldn't like that; Kyle would want him to be himself.

Kyle's breath caught in his throat, he felt his hands warming up. His face felt hot and sweaty, but maybe that was because of the game right? He couldn't possibly be blushing, just the thought made him tense up. So...davíd wanted them to kiss too? Well, this night was most certainly turning into a blast. Kyle suspected this was going to lead into him losing his v-card, but he knew he wouldn't be able to brag about it. Whenever cartman would tease him about his virginity still keeping him, he couldn't reply with that he wasn't. Because his virginity would be him getting it up the ass, and that most certainly was gay.

He would never hear the end of it, he knew that Cartman wasn't homophobic, though he did use the slurs like he was. Cartman didn't have an issue with gay people, but he definitely would now if he found out that Kyle liked sucking cock. It was just human nature to them, something more to tease him for.   
He was already a ginger Jew, mixed with jersey, why wouldn't he be gay as well? The two Gs and the two Js.

Kyle stood, dusting his reddened knees as he grimaced as he brushed past a few cuts from falling earlier. Picking up his bag, he slipped his arms through the loops as he turned facing davíd.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Kyle asked impatiently, looking towards the sun setting as he bit at his lip. God.. he shouldn't be getting excited over this. But the thought of losing his virginity in the moonlight was just so fairytale-like. He knew sex wasn't exactly all good, he knew it could get awkward and especially when you were inexperienced. He heard from  
A few of the girls that their first time was awful, but Kyle figures it was because the two people couldn't connect. Sex was great when it was between two people that shared a bond, two people that knew exactly what was suppose to be done without any words. And honestly, Kyle felt his heart dip into his stomach at the thought of his first time being awful, especially if it was with something he really admired.

But This was different, wasn't it? Davíd was different. This is supposed to be different. kyle had to believe that this was going to be good. if he didn't believe then davíd would know that there is something wrong. Davíd would think something is wrong with him. the thought gave kyle a ugly feeling, something worse than sadness, it felt like everything was just darkened blue. if that makes sense. but kyle didn't know what makes sense. he's supposed to be smart, he's supposed to be the one that gets into Harvard and become a lawyer. or maybe that is his parents talking? 

kyle shook that out of his thoughts, right now, this moment would be exciting. the events in the moonlight will be much better than his fantasies. it would be real. they would kiss, hands would travel, Davíd would whisper sweet things that would make kyles heart flutter in a way that feels right. they would lay with each other after, saying how the sex felt good. but good wasn't the right word to describe it. it would feel honourable, finally, kyle would be able to fit in with his peers. sure... maybe it would be different than how most, but then again this inst a straight line. sex can be done in many different ways, this is just one of those things. sex inst suppose to be done one way, there is no wrong way to do sex. 

but as soon as they get into a secluded area, just as Davíd's lips connect with kyles as the ginger runs his clammy hands up to his shoulders, tugging Davíd by the collar down. just as Davíd ruts his thigh up against kyles growing bulge. just as David's head is lowering, as he kneels. just as the feeling of someone else's hand around his dick, the feeling of someone's tongue against it. he hears the knock to his door, his mother shouting at him to make sure he has a shower before falling asleep sweaty. kyle finally realizes that Davíd never asked him to stay. never even gave a second thought to when Kyle said he was going to leave. in the end, kyle was just laying flat against his bed, legs spread and his hair sticking sweaty to his head as his bored-looking eyes stare up at the ceiling, is then when kyle realizes that it was just another one of his fantasies. Kyle Broflovski, the ginger jew—the gay, Jersey blooded, ginger jew, was still a virgin. 

and he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, thinking about how he would never get what he wanted, he would only get what other people gave him. it hurt. but it was his life, so he didn't complain. he simply wiped his face roughly, sitting up and going to take a shower just like his mother asked him to.

maybe tomorrow he will get asked to stay.


End file.
